Deuce
by Kye1
Summary: Henry Townshend is still trapped in room 302. Alex Shepherd is still looking for his brother. His search brings him to South Ashfield and to a particular apartment complex we all know and love. Alex/Henry eventually. UPDATE: CH.2 UP
1. Unfamiliar Place

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Silent Hill, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

This is a rewrite of a story that me and my best friend wrote together. This is an AU. The events happening in SH4: The Room is happening at the same time as SH: Homecoming. There will be Yaoi (guy/guy) in later chapters. You have been warned.

I hope you guys enjoy this!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch.1. Unfamiliar Place**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh? Josh!" Alex called out after his elusive sibling. He could just see the hint of his brother's pale arm as he went around the corner. He rushed after him, his footfalls echoing off of the walls as he tried to keep up. He came to a pause, his greyish blue eyes squinting. The area he was in was just as foggy as the last. He looked around slowly, his mouth open as he breathed out in quick breaths, trying to calm his pounding heart. Where could his brother have gone? He gripped the axe he had tightly in his hands and he began to move slowly, his steps unsure.

"....Josh?" he called out. His eyes finally fell on the building that stood before him. It didn't look to be in the best shape, broken windows, some which were boarded up. It looked very dicrepid, like no living being could live there.

_Is that where he went?_ he thought to himself as he looked around himself to make sure. Well, there were no other buildings that held as much interest as the one before him. So with a clear mind, he approached the building. Now that he was closer, he could make out the worn letters of the building.

_**S - - TH ASH-IE-D -E- -TS A- - - -MENTS**_

Some of the lettering was missing, so he couldn't really tell what it was, but it looked like the apartments that they had back in Shepherds Glen, so he supposed that was what it was. He approached the double doors and stepped through. He looked in, his brows furrowing. It was really dark, too dark for his eyes to adjust, so he resorted to using the flashlight that he had on hand. He saw a glimpse of legs that ended in the sneakers Josh always wore hurrying up the steps to his right. "Josh!" he called out, rushing after him.

He could feel a hum of noise, the walls paint cracking and splitting, peeling off. The very stairs he was standing on was trembling and groaning, the tiling becoming rusted and covered in what looked like old congealed blood, some tiles fell away to reveal the rusted and worn wire beneath.

Dead plants were being covered with more rot, but now it held more of a putrid smell. All these things were changing but Alex wasn't focused on it. He didn't care, all he wanted to do was find his brother, so they could both get out of this place together. "Josh!" he called out again, before the stairs infront of him collapsed, preventing him from going on forward. He panted, sweat dripping down his brow before turning to his left. It was the only other place he could go.

He started down the hall, his booted feet making slapping sounds on the moist floor. He looked down and grimaced at the sight. "....gross.." he muttered before focusing his attention to more important things, finding his brother that is. He looked at the door room numbers to see that it he was on the second floor. _Should investigate the area.._ he thought to himself, after all, that was usually military protocol when you were in an area that you didn't recognize. Perhaps he'd find something useful.

He didn't know how long he'd been looking through the area now, but he was sure that a considerable amount of time had passed. Alex continued to look around the area however. He was sure if he didn't look carefully enough that he would miss something. His steps were slow and steady, now that he saw the complex had taken on a hellish state. He didn't know what could be lurking around the corners, so he tried to keep as quiet as possible, even going so far as to turn off his flashlight when he thought he heard something other than his footsteps.

Most if not all doors were locked on this level. The ones that had been open, he found old papers talking about the residents that lived there. He found some ammo too, and that was always a plus.

He finally approached another door, and this one was different from the others. It had a small plaque on the door instead of a room number. _Superintendent. _Alex slowly approached the door, his hand raising up while the other gripped the old rusted axe. He slowly gripped the doorknob. _Don't know why I'm bothering with even trying, it's going to be locked...nevermind._ he thought as the door knob turned, but the door itself was stuck.

"Damnit.." he muttered to himself. He rammed his shoulder against the door, twisting the knob back and forth. It didn't budge. "Come onn.." he groaned and he rammed into it again before the door burst open with a loud creak. He turned his flashlight on, glimpsing inside. It looked just like everything else in the apartment building, decrepid and covered with rust, old blood and other fluids that he didn't wish to think about. He walked around, looking for anything useful, seeing as there were no monsters in this room. He picked up a box of ammo resting on the couch and pocketed it.

He sighed, turning and looking into the far corner. He could see a desk with filing cabinets. They were labeled as so: A-F, G-M, N-R, S-Z. He tried some of them, the first three were locked, but he was able to jimmy the last one. It happened to be file cabinet labeled S-Z. He pulled it back, blinking when he saw only one folder in it's depths. He lifted the folder out and opened it, something clattering to the ground at his feet. He looked down and saw a key. He picked it up noting that it looked like it went to a padlock and pocketed it.

"...Henry Townshend.." he mumbled to himself as he read up on it. Well, there had to be a reason why this folder was the only one in the only openable cabinet. There was a key too. He looked to see what room it specified. "302.." he muttered. He pulled out a notebook he carried in his pocket and jotted down the information for later. He had a feeling he would need it. He noticed a red box on top of the desk and picked it up. "...what is this.." he muttered as he tilted it. He brought it up close, but the moment he did he could smell rot and decay. It made his stomach curl and he could feel bile rising in the back of his throat. Making a face he coughed and gag, dropping it back on the desk. "...what...the hell is in there..." he muttered, squinting at the red box. He didn't want to find out. He turned and hurried out.

It took a while before he found a way up to the third floor, but he did it. He saw a glimpse of his brother again and hurried after him. "Josh! This isn't funny!" he called. He turned a corner and found a dead end, the only rooms there were 301, 302, and 303. _302..._ he thought to himself he approached the door. He wasn't sure what he was going to find behind this door, but he had no other choice.

* * *

I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Please R/R.

Kye1


	2. Muse

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Silent Hill, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews! It really helped me in writing this chapter (a lot quicker actually). So this is the second chapter.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch.2. Muse  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The sight of Desalvo's corpse floating in the pool of water was the last thing he saw before everything faded to black.

His ears were buzzing when he gained consciousness once again. His head ached and his body was sore. He slowly turned his gaze to the side, seeing the nearly bare closet that he had. There were two empty hangers, about 4 shoe boxes that he hadn't gotten to yet, a brand new designer white button up shirt he had bought from the shopping center only days ago before this nightmare began.

_Maybe I shouldn't have gone there._ He thought to himself lazily, pushing himself up into a sitting position. His body complained and it brought a grimace to his face, but he had to do something. He couldn't lay in here all day.

There was still a mystery he had to solve. First of all, how the _hell_ had someone been able to trap him inside his own apartment? It made no sense to him to be honest. Well, he could understand if the chains were on the _outside_ of his door. But inside? Where had the culprit gone? Out the window?

He snorted at the absurdity of it. He was on the third floor anyways. It wasn't possible, especially since all his blasted windows seemed to be melded to the wood, keeping them in place and preventing him from escape.

He looked around himself, sliding off the bed and onto his feet. He looked down at the comforter. He always seemed to wake up here after going through those hellish 'worlds.' These weren't dreams like Cynthia had forced herself to believe. He wished it was, but those wants fell on deaf ears.

_These walls....they look so...wrong now.._He thought to himself as he took in the once pristine barriers of his room. They were now dotted with dust and dirt, his windows looked as though someone painted a layer of grime on them, preventing him from seeing much of outside. He spotted his phone, once new, now old and cracking, the phone line snapped with wires peaking out from the safety of the insulation. It as though someone ripped it with their bare hands.

_How many days has is been....eight...hmm..maybe nine days...no...ten... _he sighed. _Man...what am I kidding? _he continued looking down at his plain black shoes. He'd just bought these too, but now they looked like he'd been wearing them for years.

He pursed his lips as he started out of his room. The hall looked worse, the moment his foot landed outside of the safety of his bedroom a low wail sounded. He grit his teeth, moving further down, the sound growing louder, more incessantly. Another haunting. He could see the black inky blood sliding down his walls, tainting it with more rot that the room hadn't already suffered.

He was about to pass the mess now. He winced, his hand coming up and covering his ears as the cries rose in pitch, screeching at him. Even though the sound was slightly stifled, it didn't help much because he was starting to get a blaring headache. It always seemed to happen in the presence of the supernatural. Quickening his pace he hurried into the living room, going towards his trunk. _Holy candles...please tell me I have some left.. _he prayed. He searched, almost frantically because the screeching was getting louder and he was sure that his ears were going to start bleeding if he didn't hurry up.

Finally finding one, he pulled out box of matches hidden in his back pocket. He hurried over to the base of the wall underneath the screeching wails and struck the match, lighting the white candle. Now that his hands were free they were back to protecting his ears. He backed away as he watched the candle do its work.

He didn't know how many times he'd seen this and tried not to be amazed by it. The crying sounds of infants began to die down before there was nothing but blissful silence. The black dribbling liquid faded away and then it was gone. He'd gone and saved his apartment again. He leaned back against the wall, sliding down before his bottom felt the floor and he slumped forward, sliding his hands through his messy light brown hair. _What would my parents think...if they saw me now? _he thought to himself as he sighed softly.

He tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling. _That man...in the coat..._ he thought to himself, brows furrowing. That man was the cause of everything. He'd only seen him a handful of times, but every time the blonde's name was mentioned, a new body was found. The man bothered him. Not so much that he was killing people - hell, he was honestly worried about himself because it wasn't affecting him as much as it should have (he seemed to be growing more apathetic to the killings themselves too)- but that he was so..._peculiar_ as a person.

He was honestly scared shitless of the man--this man that everyone called Walter Sullivan. Maybe it was the way he walked, or perhaps it was the permanent smile that was always plastered on his lips. But for Henry, it was just the man himself. Walter had haunting green eyes that glinted, eyes that looked lifeless but highly intelligent, and in combination with that disconcerting smile he was every persons worst nightmare. Literally.

_i should have never gotten this room..._ he sulked as he stood up again. If he wouldn't have gotten this room, he would probably be out and about, doing his photography. Maybe he'd actually date, or something along those lines. But this seemed like this was his destiny. He was drawn to this room the very first moment he'd lay eyes upon the door. He was sucked in even more once he stepped in and took a look around and, before he knew it, he was signing the lease and placing a deposit.

That was in the past now. Now, he just wanted to get the hell out of here. He stood and paced around, even going so far as to approach the door. He moved to look in the eyehole but hesitated. Last time he looked in, he'd seen something that nearly made his heart stop.

-flashback-

_He had seen himself, only, it wasn't him. His mirror image was bloody, bleeding through every orifice he could see. Gaping holes that once held his vibrant green eyes stared at him. Lips that were cracked and bleeding shivered as words were mumbled. His form was shaking like a possessed thing._

_Henry had stood there, numb and transfixed. "Pleasee..help...mee..." were the words he was finally able to make out through the grinding noise sounded every time they tried to speak. Over and over again, that's what his doppleganger whispered. The real Henry swallowed thickly. Was that supposed to be his fate? A suffering spirit trapped with no way out?_

_-_end flashback-

He had long gotten rid of that though. Surely the holy candle had done it's work and demolished such an image, right? He hadn't looked since he'd lit the candle. He shut his eyes, swallowing thickly. _Come on Henry, quit being such a baby. _he admonished to himself. Gathering up his courage, he leaned and closed the gap, squinting into the eyehole-

-and standing on the other side was a man he'd never seen before in his life. His doorknob twisted and shook and he let out a squeak immediately throwing himself away from the door. His heart sped up in tempo and he stared at the door.

_clack clack clack_

Apparently the man had heard him. Wait..they'd heard him?!

"Hello?" came the man's voice, slightly muffled by the door. Hope surged through the occupant and he rushed to the door, his hands already up as he frantically rammed into the door.

"HEY!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!? LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" he yelled, his fists beating against the door. His heart was still pounding and he was reduced to a desperate, panting mess as he looked through the eyehole. He could see that the male had backed away from the door, stunned. He eased on the door, just resting against it, shutting his eyes for a moment but opening them quickly, still gazing through the hole. He opened them just in time to see the male move closer to the door once again.

_"Are you Henry?" _The man asked in a slow careful tone, brows furrowed. Henry's mind reeled. _He can hear me! _

_"Yes!" _Henry stressed the word out, sounding breathless as he gripped at the chains, leaning against them.

_Click! _Henry was dumbfounded as the chains fell away from the door, the locks clinking loudly as they cluttered to the ground. He took a step back, his mouth hanging open in a small 'o' of surprise.

_C-Click....Crrreeeaaakkkk_

As though controlled by an invisible force, the door that had once blocked him from his freedom slowly opened. It was deathly silent besides his own breathing. He looked past the door to see a pair of eyes looking back at him.

* * *

A surprise right?

Did you like this chapter? Please R/R

Kye1


End file.
